That's All That Matters
by MountainDewIsDeadly
Summary: A short look into the night after Sirius lead Snape to the Whomping Willow, and the reaction of Remus. Dumbledore helps Remus see that people DO love him


I don't own the characters.

Just a fluffy little oneshot about Remus, and the event that occured in his sixth year. Yay for Dumbledore being a kind person. In this fic, at least.

* * *

**That's All That Matters **

Remus Lupin sat in his dorm room, staring out the dark window. His friends were all in detention, so he was alone for at least another hour.

He had just finished talking with the Headmaster, and he was rather depressed. Professor Dumbledore had almost expelled him, but had decided not to. Damn Sirius and James.

It had been them, Remus knew. They had led Severus Snape to the Whomping Willow, and it had nearly led to the Slytherins death. Remus knew he should apologize, but he knew Severus wouldn't listen to him.

Remus watched at the clouds slowly moved, revealing the moon. It was a bit away from being full, and Remus was sure that his next transformation would be painful.

"It's all your fault," Remus whispered to the moon. "It's all your fault, and I can't do anything about it. I hate you. You ruined my life."

The moon just shone at him, as if mocking him. Remus threw his pillow at the window, screaming, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Remus fell to the floor, crying pathetically.

He felt a hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles. "Remus, your life is not ruined," he heard the gentle voice of Dumbledore say. "Your life is just beginning, child."

"Well, it might as well end," Remus sobbed. "it's as good as over." The professor pulled him into an embrace.

"No. No it's not. Remus, you are a bright child. Do not deny the world the chance to meet you," Dumbledore said softly.

"They'll all hate me as soon as they hear the word 'werewolf', professor," Remus said, miserably.

"Do your friends hate you? Do your teachers hate you? Remus, almost all of the students at this school like you, and if they change their mind because of who you are, they aren't worth the effort anyway," Dumbledore said. Remus' sobs slowed, turning into hiccups.

"Thank you, sir," Remus said quietly. "But I still say it's the moons fault."

"It is not," Dumbledore said firmly. "It is solely the fault of Fenrir Greyback, Remus. It is undoubtedly he who gives werewolves a bad name. You, child, are maybe the kindest person I have ever met. People will be honored to know you, Remus. I give you my word," Dumbledore said, still rubbing Remus' back. "I came here tonight to tell you that I've sworn Severus to secrecy. He will not reveal your secret to anyone."

"Thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I guess, child, that I lied to you," Albus said. Remus looked up, confused. "I told you, oh, many years ago now that Severus would never reveal you secret. I was wrong," Albus said quietly. Remus shook his head.

"Don't think on it. Everything else you said that night remains true," Remus said, smiling. "The Twins bow whenever they are in my presence. It is quite entertaining, actually," Remus laughed. "And the only person in the Order that cares I'm a werewolf is Severus, and I don't blame him for it."

"You're a werewolf?" Harry asked, walking into the room. "And you never thought to tell me? Don't you think this is something I would like to know? The horror! A Werewolf! Please, say it ain't so!" Harry pleaded, joking. Sirius walked in, following Harry.

"Hey! Don't tease him. He's the sensitive type, Harry," Sirius said, poking Harry in the ribs.

"Suuuure. The sensitive type with a personality that bites," Harry said. Remus made to swat the back of the fifteen year olds head, but Harry ran out of the room, laughing.

"See, Remus? I was quite correct. The only people worth knowing will accept you for you, not what you are. And that's all that matters," Albus said, smiling. Remus nodded, and slapped Sirius' hand away from his chocolate cake.

"**_MINE_**!" Remus growled. Sirius scampered away, grinning sheepishly.

* * *

Uh…? Random one shot! I thought it was rather sweet. 

MountainDew-IsDeadly


End file.
